1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical devices, and more particularly, to a device for coating bone plates with a medical coating.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In the United States, bone fracture and musculoskeletal infection result in over 1 million hospital visits per year, amounting to billions of dollars in direct health care and hospital costs. The rising elderly, diabetic and obese populations present an increased risk of fracture and infection resulting in a higher number of patients receiving total joint replacements who are at subsequent risk for periprosthetic fracture, i.e., fractures around joint replacement prostheses.
Fracture stabilization with proper component alignment and maintenance, along with prevention of fracture propagation via Open Reduction Internal Fixation (ORIF), have been favorable in treating periprosethetic fracture. However, periprosthetic fractures come with an increased risk of periprosthetic infection, and there is a need to minimize costs via reduction of re-operations and associated complications. Infection and fracture around a prosthetic joint leads to decreased clinical function and patient satisfaction and often requires several reoperations and long-term antibiotic regimens.
Infection following Total Hip Arthroplasty (THA), for example, is a complication with limited treatment options. Treatment protocols range from articulating component exchange with debridement, one-stage revision, and two-stage revision. Timing of infection, whether acute or chronic, helps selection of treatment protocol. Individually encountered, favorable management of either periprosthetic fracture or infection is achievable. However, when faced with fracture and an associated infection, little guidance is available for proper management.